User blog:Cbkguy/BSS Story
Copyright © 2018 cbk_guy. All rights reserved. Updated until current update! Will add more chapters as new updates are released. Plz shut it about the genders too Btw <__> means its someones username Chapter 1: Before Before all the beekeepers and bugs arrived, the mountain was a peaceful place. There were bears, flowers, bees with huge rivalries attempting to crush each other.... (lol) No one even cared about honey. The bears roamed freely, eating strawberries and pineapples. The bees drank nectar. There were 4 clans of bees: Colorless, red, blue, and elder. The elders protected the mountain, maintaining peace. At that time, there was only one elder: Bear Bee. He stopped the civil war between the Red and Blue bees. However, they still disliked each other. Chapter 2: Launch It was all going well... until one day, the Beekeepers arrived. They saw the capability of the bees and stole their eggs. They grew their own colonies, collecting nectar. However, no one wanted nectar, and half the time the bees just swallowed it. So, one of the Beekeepers removed nectar from the world. The bees were forced to collect pollen. This Beekeeper was known as . He made all the bees able to make honey from pollen, instead of nectar. He also obtained a device able to clone bees. He cloned the Bear Bee, and soon hives had their own elders. But all this cloning made the real Bear Bee get mixed up with the others, and there was no more cloning. Chapter 3: Beta The overseer of the mountain, Onett, saw what was happening to the bees. He made monsters to destroy the Beekeepers. No one knew a thing. The bees had no idea how to fight anything other than bees, so they did nothing. Many noobs died to gain this information. was angry that his plan to become rich was failing. He made all the bees grow stingers to fight. Soon, the Beekeepers were overpowering the mobs. Chapter 4: Expansion Onett didn't understand how the bees suddenly became capable of attacking. They were supposed to be peaceful! He exited his secret area and traveled to the mountain. was hacking like crazy. He trapped the bears on platforms. He made the bees produce tokens to help collect honey. Onett saw what was happening and tried to stop . But, trapped Onett in his secret area, on top of a platform. Then, changed his name to . Onett was still able to change the mountain, and made the bears give quests. He hoped that the bears would prevent people from making money and would distract the Beekeepers to do their quests. He was right. Chapter 5: The First Update The mountain was now a popular place. Instead of selling their honey for money, the Beekeepers instead spent their honey to buy new items. They did quests for rewards. Only was still selling his honey. Soon, people from all over the world were coming to the mountain. There was , , , , and . Many Beekeepers already had all the items and completed all the quests, so they started selling honey again. Onett decided to add new things: Hats, Hive slots, and new quests. No one had discovered the secret mob he had added: The King Beetle. Chapter 6: Worldwide Competition The addition was a huge success. There was now a leaderboard for the Beekeepers that made the most honey. At the top was , followed by , , and . With extra hive slots, it would take a long time for the Beekeepers to buy everything. The Beekeeper's Mask was the one item everyone wanted. It had OP stats. bought it as soon as it was introduced. Everyone else had a hard time catching up. had a ton of honey, so he bought 2 hive slots as well. He was also the first to finish all the new quests. The others finished at about the same time. decided no one would ever catch up to him, so he decided to take a break for one week. Chapter 7: lol nope ya bad haccker (Update 2) Onett was adding new things like crazy to keep everyone hooked. There were around 50k people visiting the mountain a day! The day after took a break, he added a new currency: Tickets. There were new quests, a shop for buying royal jellies, HQs, field boosters, and instant converters. He added 3 new bees: Looker Bee, Music Bee, and Commander Bee. He also added a new elder: the Photon Bee. It's egg costed 500 tickets in the Ticket Tent, a new shop. You could also buy gold eggs in the Ticket Shop. There were guards in the HQs. But, the biggest addition was Sun Bear, a new bear! He had come to the mountain, hearing how popular it was. He would give a Belt Bag and Mondo Belt Bag. grinded for hours straight. Soon, she had overtaken and bought the Photon Bee. Also overtook . Soon, had every item in the game once again. She also found the King Beetle and defeated it. She didn't tell anyon about it. Onett was worried she would start selling honey, but she just bought more hive slots. From then on, Onett knew they weren't playing for money; they were playing for fame. His mountain was becoming famous! Chapter 8: mayrushart rages found out he was overtaken, and got angry. Very. Angry. "AAAAAAAAARGGGG WHAT HOW I NEED THAT MONEY IMAAA KILLL EVERYYOONNEE!!!!!" He gave himself everything for free. He forced his bees to collect pollen without him even doing anything. He leaked the King Beetle. already had a billion honey! Onett buffed Photon Bee and changed many other things. Sun Bear loved the mountain so much, he decided to stay for another 3 days. Onett also added a Global Battle Points Leaderboard. There was already such things as Battle Points before the Beekeepers came, so and were already at the top. got on the Honey Leaderboard, but was soon bumped off by others. was determined to get on that leaderboard. Chapter 9: Tabbeeezzz rulzz Onett added even more things, including another elder in the Ticket Tent: Tabbeez Beez. The Tabbeez Beez would only be sold for a few weeks. He added Badges to be displayed for the whole world. He added Spit. There were now 100k visits a day! reached 3 billion honey. was back on the leaderboard. As soon as the Badges came out, already had ace badges in every field and master in a few fields. Onett also added Promo Codes. Chapter 10: Skwishy bee It wasn't long until Onett made the next change. There was a new traveling bear, Gummy Bear. Completeing his quests would give you a Gummy Bee! now dropped to 4th place on the leaderboard. He decided to stay 4th, or Onett would suspect something. completed Gummy Bear's quests in just a few days! Onett also increased the max hive slots. The bees were getting tired and bored. They needed a new leader.... Chapter 11: It's a bird! It's a plane! It's... Superbee?? Onett added even more elders, Crimson and Cobalt bee, costing 250 Tickets each in the Ticket Tent. They completely stopped the rivalries between the red and blue bees. There were new collectors! Everyone wanted the new best collector, the Porcelain Dipper, which costed 100 million honey. Onett also added new badges, accessories and quests. Gummy Bee also loved the mountain so much, he stayed for a whole week! Onett was feeling proud. He had something BIG cooking up.... Chapter 12: Summer non-bummer Onett finally released the secret that he was trapped in.... the 30 Bee Area! No one knew that the real Onett was the one stuck on that platform giving Star Journies... Onett added tons of new things! Tunnel Bear was the new hardest mob. There were levels and gifted bees! Mother Bear taught you how to take care of your bees and make them happy. Little did the Beekeepers know, Onett actually meant it! There were also amulets, treats, and much more! A new area, the 20 Bee Area, contained the Ant Challenge, where you could battle ants for rewards. There were even more quests, and a new backpack! This backpack, the Porcelain Port-o-Hive, costed a whopping 250 million honey! You could now buy all the elders in the Ticket Tent. And the best thing: Onett finally found the real Bear Bee! You could get Bear Bees again! The game had 100 million visits and 1 million favorites! The game was really growing. Meanwhile, dropped to 6th place, and had made 100 billion honey!! Chapter 13: Unlucky mayrushart Then came the night update. There was now night, fireflies, a new moon amulet, moon charms, and a new ant amulet! A new elder, the Vicious Bee, had came back after a 100 year banishment for "Being savage." Now, it only attacked mobs. You needed 250 stingers to get a Vicious Bee. But, decided to clone it, and its clones became savage! Beekeepers everywhere had to watch out for sudden attacks by this bee. There was also another shop, the Badge Bearer's Guild. You needed badges to enter and buy the items in this shop. The new most expensive thing, the Supreme Saturator, was located here. Even took a few weeks to get it! Seedlings were also added. You could make them grow, and when they fully grew, they would give treats and other rewards! No one knew that the gold aura surronding the seedling was actually nectar.... Sun Bear had enjoyed the mountain so much last time he visited, he decided to come back a second time! He now gave boots. There were even MORE quests! Onett added Grandmaster Badges, only for the best of the best. The "Baby elder", Puppy Bee was also in the Ticket Tent. It only cared about playing. tried to remove the nectar from the seedlings, but it was actually a firewall! Onett had finally decided to try and catch whoever removed the nectar. He caught and his data was wiped. (SDMittens) was now #1 on the Ant Challenge Leaderboard, and had made 400 billion honey! was #7 on the Honey Leaderboard. Chapter 14: GhostlyMittens' honey is scary Category:Blog posts